Chapter Drawings
Chapter Drawings appear at the beginning of every chapter. Chapter 1 *Dr. Peterson sitting at his desk? Chapter 2 *Hallway of Level 3 in the Brink? *Dark human shadow in the window of the third and final door in the hallway. Chapter 3 *Primorus Maximus Chapter 4 *Martin Grace? Chapter 5 *Chessboard with a white king defeated? Chapter 6 *Clothing outfit minus a body **T-shirt slogan: "NOT ALL WHO WANDER ARE LOST." Chapter 7 *Rachael Webster typing on her laptop beneath the chili-pepper lights Chapter 8 *Triangle with a female torso holding a male head? Two females stand on the triangle: the white one in regular clothing, the black one armored. Chapter 9 *Man with sunglasses, Roland Smith? Chapter 10 *Man standing with his hands in his pockets. He is facing a tombstone that says HENRY DEACON TAYLOR. Chapter 11 *Huge dark monster facing two small, white spirits. Chapter 12 *Lucas Taylor with video camera in hand? Chapter 13 *Puzzle with final piece being put in place by a left hand, the piece says William Taylor on it Chapter 14 *Bust of "Richard Drake, Agent Extraordin..." Chapter 15 *Weathered man wearing a vest *Holding a book entitled "Guarding the Light" *Bracelet on left wrist, possibly a triangle image dangling from it Chapter 16 *Richard Drake bust toppled and falling *Appears a sword blow sliced horizontally through the middle of the head right beneath the eyes. Chapter 17 *Puzzle with final piece being put in place by a left hand, the piece says Richard Drake on it Chapter 18 *A calendar entry: NOV Saturday 18, 1998 **''Note: In reality, November 18, 1998 was a Wednesday.'' *The body of a deceased man appears to be lying on the ground with a black ghost hovering over it. Chapter 19 *Huge dark monster facing three small rising spirits. *Spirits hold a hammer, sickle, and star. All elements of the flag of the Soviet Union. Chapter 20 *Man wearing a sweater and holding a cane. He faces a tombstone that says "Alexandrov" on the side Chapter 21 *Man in a white suit with sunglasses looking over his left shoulder Chapter 22 *Man in a T-shirt, pants, and shoes facing the shadow of a large dark monster Chapter 23 *Rachael Webster typing on her laptop beneath the chili-pepper lights, a dark shadow stands behind her Chapter 24 *Daniel Drake with a bottle and hatchet? Chapter 25 *Chess board with white piece (a young man?) laying on the board. *A white piece, female, apparently armored, faces the male piece on the board. Chapter 26 *A man wearing armor looking upwards *Armor is similar to the one the female is wearing in the Chapter 8 drawing Chapter 27 *A smiling priest, dark. Holds a bible with a cross on it in his left hand. Chapter 28 *Hallway of Level 3 in the Brink? *Image of a tree on the third and final door of the hallway? Chapter 29 *Dr. Peterson sitting at his desk? *Identical to Chapter 1 drawing, except for now he has the "triangle" on the cuffs of both of his sleeves. Chapter 30 *Man standing on Tennessee Avenue of a Monopoly Board. He is facing toward a horizon off the page. Category:Drawings